1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headwear which have a motorized rotational feature, and which have head gripping regions to help conform an interior of the headwear to the wearer's head especially during rotation of the motorized feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Novelty hats and helmets are known which have objects mounted thereto for rotation with respect to the headwear, and include:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 103,457 Heard 2,958,156 Schmahl et al 3,182,422 Ryan 3,391,407 Waters 3,399,486 Bogaart 4,488,372 Lowen 5,088,127 Thornock 5,243,707 Bodinet Des 155,437 Molin et al Des 264,016 Fournier ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 103,457 to Heard discloses a hat formed of a wide lower truncated cone supported by stays extending from a head band to allow ventilation of the head of the wearer. An upper smaller closed cone is supported by stays extending from the lower cone and is spaced above the lower cone to permit air circulation to keep the head cool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,156 to Schmahl et al discloses a hat having a vertical stem extending above the hat. The stem has a rounded seat supporting a hollow sphere or ball containing a flexible cord wound on a spring biased spool. One end of the cord is secured in the vertical stem seat. Movement of the head causes the cord to unwind and spin the ball about the hat. The spring causes the cord to be rewound when not moving the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,422 to Ryan discloses a cap having a vertically extending shaft supporting a rotatable propeller ring. A spring biased latch and rotary drive engage the propeller. A cord connected to the latch extends under the jaw of the wearer so that movement of the jaw releases the latch and launches the propeller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,407 to Waters discloses an air cooled helmet having a battery operated fan inside the dome of the helmet. A screen supports a cooling pad below the fan with cool air directed down over the head, neck and shoulders of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,486 to Bogaart discloses a rotary hat mounted on a vertical shaft extending from strap fitting over the head and under the chin of the wearer. A cone shaped hat rotates on a pivot assembly mounted on the shaft. Wind vanes on the hat cause rotation when wind blows against the hat. The hat shape can take varied forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,372 to Lowen discloses a head mounted motor driven horizontal bar with lightweight fluffy balls at each end which rotate about a central shaft. A head clasp supports the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,127 to Thornock discloses a cap with vertically mounted miniature electric motor which rotates a placard above the cap. A photovoltaic panel on the top surface of the front peak of the cap is connected to and provides power to the motor when a source of light energizes the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,707 to Bodinet discloses an inflatable hat formed of gas impermeable plastic sheets that can take various shapes. Two sheets of plastic are heat sealed along the edges to leave a small entry point for a tube to insert air or gas into the space between sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 155,437 to Molin et al discloses an ornamental cap having two spaced propeller blades rotatable about a vertical central shaft extending above the cap. A larger blade is in a lower position and a smaller blade in an upper position.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,016 to Fournier discloses a detachable head band having a small horizontally mounted fan extending outwardly from a vertical raised portion of the head band.
However, among the devices disclosed in the patents identified above, known disclose a screw-shaped ornament mounted on top of a cap, the structure being selectively and mechanically rotatable to simulate the screw being threaded in the air above the cap. Many of the devices in the patents discussed above are wind powered and therefore, under calm conditions, the rotational devices are immovable.
The present invention is also provided with a head hugging feature in the cap to retain the cap on the wearer's head during the rotational movement of the screw ornament of the present invention.